Her Saviour
by oliverqueen01
Summary: she had been merged with the Pokemon of destruction: yvetal, with all thoughts on his destruction she tries to attack him. he had fallen for her after his last battle and talk with his childhood friend and rival he also knew he was the only one who could save her. rated t to be safe. also oc characters will happen in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic which ironically is an amourshipping story LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Willa Holland. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, that's awesome but I'd rather be with Stephanie McMahon

Clemont: What? Do I still get to show you my invention?

Oliverqueen01: No! Because it'll blow up AGAIN. Now onwards to the story

Sidenote: italics mean inner thought , pokemon will talk to each other in plain english and to trainers theyll speak like they do in the anime. with the trans lations in brackets. also bold font means something that fits the scene or dialogue

Prologue

A young teenage girl stood on a cliff overlooking a group of people. One boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder and a red hat on his head he was also wearing a black t-shirt and a blue shirt over the t-shirt, he was also was wearing gloves on his hands and a green backpack on his back. His hair was ruffled all over, and his brown eyes shone on her.

Another boy who looked slightly younger and was blond had a huge backpack on his back was wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit and his blue eyes underneath his glasses were also on the girl with a pokeball with hand.

Finally there was a little blond girl with a pony tail on the side of her head her eyes were also blue and was wearing a black blouse and white skirt with black leggings and pink shoes underneath. She also noticed a bag on the girl with a pokemon inside. The little mouse saying its name dedene.

The teenage girl however was not a normal girl. Somehow the girl was merged with the pokemon of destruction yveltal. Her once beautiful honey blonde hair was now grey. Wings had sprouted on her back like yveltal's and her once shining blue eyes were replaced with yvetal's raged filled eyes. Her black and white collar top had extended down to her arms replacing her small slender fingers with black fingers, her skirt extended to her shoes and merged with it and grew 3 toes on each toe. And to top it off on her head where her hat once sat two horns had emerged.

The girl's pokemon a fire fox called Fenniken was behind the girl in a cage trying to get through to her. But the girl payed no attention to it. As the yveltal girl kept staring at the group as she was ready to attack them.

The boy with a Pikachu had only one thought in his head at the moment:

"_How'd this even happen to her she doesn't deserve this"_

He flashbacked to the days leading up to this moment.

Oliverqueen01- so what'd you think? Tell what I can change so I can work on it for next time

Rate and review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to the first actual chapter so you're probably wondering after that prologue how did that point reach there? Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Stephanie McMahon. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job but I think after raw this past Monday I'd rather be with Brie Bella

Clemont: really -_-? Do I get show you my invention this time?

Oliverqueen01: No! Because it'll blow up AGAIN. And if you ask me again then i tell Korrina your secret

Clemont: ! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: good. Now onwards to the story!

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

Chapter 1: Just a normal day/night in the forest for everyone (except for Serena)

_14 days ago. Hot off his victory at the Shalour Gym, Ash and friends are making their way to Courmarine city via route 12 in order to get back to Lumiose City for Ash's next gym battle against Clemont. When the group the two decided to stop in the middle of a forest and the two boys took time to train in a secluded spot separately which left Bonnie and Serena to themselves until their return._

Serena thought back to what Miette had told her during the pokepuff competition.

"_Either you tell ash how you feel about him or I'll tell him how i feel, don't say i didn't warn you." _

This scene had kept playing in Serena's head since that day that she and Miette lost the pokepuff competition to the berry baker kids. She was lost in this thought wondering if she should tell ash about her feelings towards him after his battle against Clemont cause certainly wasn't waiting until he was leaving Kalos to tell him nor was she waiting for some other girl to do it until bonnie tugged on her arm.

"Serena, are you okay?" asked bonnie with a concerned look on her small face.

Serena quickly realized that she was day dreaming again and replied to the small girl

"I'm fine just thinking about how this battle between ash and your brother will go once we get back to Lumiose city, after all no matter who wins it's going to be a exciting battle."

"That's for sure, after all my brother may not be able to run or create inventions that don't blow up all the time but he is definitely no push over when it comes to battling and against ash, this is going to be once in a lifetime gym battle" the small girl said.

**Authors Sidenote: coughrockvscenacough**

Serena agreed with the little girl this battle would tear her apart on who to cheer for. On the one hand there was Clemont, sure he only had his Chespin and Bunnelby on him at the moment, since Dedenne had belong to bonnie the two pokemon plus the one's she had saw at the Lumiose gym coupled with the strategies she had seen him use in battle could make he a very tough opponent to battle.

On the other hand there was the boy she was in love with: Ash Ketchum. The boy who had helped her at summer camp when she was younger, the boy who taught her to never give until the end. The boy who was the supposed chosen one of many legends and most importantly the boy who would risk his life for his friends and pokemon alike. After all he jumped off prism tower to save his beloved friend Pikachu.

In 3 days the question would be settle: Ash VS Clemont who wins.

Serena was about to go into deep thought again until she saw both Ash and Clemont return from their as the boys would call it "secret training" along aside their pokemon.

"Big brother, how did it go?" Bonnie asked her brother

"Amazing, but we still have 3 days until we get back home and Knowing Ash he already has some plan in his mind to counter my pokemon's various moves, but we'll see if he can counter them all" Clemont stated.

"Amazing, i know you'll win Clemont" bonnie said grinngly.

Serena looked at the little girl, she couldn't help but smile at her admiring her support for her brother although most of the time she was trying to get him married to some girl starting from Viola the gym leader to the most recent Korrina which Clemont grabbed her quick with his face all red. Serena then turned her attention to ash.

"And how was yours Ash?" asked Serena with a blush

"Same as Clemont,we've got new moves too and this definitively will be a battle like no other man I'm so pumped for this battle." he said excitably.

Serena smiled at the boy, she couldn't her help bur admire his confidence.

Then a loud growling noise was heard 4X. Everyone was hungry pokemon and trainers alike. So they started making their dinner.

While the group was eating on a table, the pokemon were seated on a cloth on the grass talking amongst their selves.

"Chespin, stop eating so fast your going to choke on your food." pikachu warned him

"It's my food and I'll eat it how i want" the green pokemon exclaimed

"Suit yourself" pikachu said

The chomping of food by chespin ended when Froakie threw his frubble on chespin's mouth stopping the food for the moment pleasing the pokemon.

"Thank you Froakie" Fenniken said to the water type.

"No problem" The water type said with a slight blush on his face

All the pokemon including the newcomer Hawlucha were laughing at Chespin's predicament. Through the muffle of the frubble which was stuck on chespin, the grass type swore vengeance at the gym battle for this bind. To which everyone laughed including the group when Froakie told them what happened.

Eventually afternoon turned to night and the pokemon minus pikachu and fenniken were back in their poke balls. And the group retreated to the tents.

The boys fell fast asleep in their tent, meanwhile in the girl's tent the little bonnie fell asleep along with fenniken, leaving Serena awake. Eventually she fell asleep thinking again about what would happen if she told ash or not.

_In her dream_

_Serena was walking through a cave with her at various points in her life, numerous voices were telling her, tell him he probably feels the same way. _

_Of course there were the voices that said nope, bad idea he'll leave Kalos because of this._

_She ran to the end of the cave where she came across a version of herself she didn't recognize it was her in height but this her looked evil this her was looked like somehow looked like she had merged with yveltal the pokemon of destruction. She decided to move away until the voice talked to her._

"_Avoid me now you will become me soon, destiny has already been set in motion. And you cannot change it." it said in purge rage._

Serena awoke in a cold sweat, what the heck was that about and wondered it meant, when it said you will become me soon.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- so what'd you think? Shocked? Surprised? Wonder what yveltal Serena was doing in the cave along with the other Serenas ? Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters (aside from Gary spoiler :cause hes coming in a later chapter :p) would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

Rate and review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2 so you're probably wondering after that first chapter how could i possibly top it? Well I'm like arrow meaning good season 1 or in this case prologue + chapter 1 in to season 2 or in this case chapter 2. Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Brie Bella. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job really but um i think this week I'd rather be with Nyssa Al Ghul

Clemont: you know you should really make up your mind. Do I get show you my invention this time? I swear it won't blow up.

Oliverqueen01: if i had a quarter for every time you said that I'd be rich as professor sycamore. And if you ask me again then i tell Korrina your secret plus tell her your most embarrassing story.

Clemont: ! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: good. Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

Also i forgot to mention the ages of the older trio is 16 and young bonnie is 12. and is this ash has already beaten the gym leader in this city because he faced viola, grant, this city's gym leader, then korrina.

* * *

Chapter 2: day 13 : Courmarine city

_Our heroes have reached Courmarine City, where the day for Serena will shed a little light on her most recent dream._

**Authors side note: Narrator guy doesn't get paid enough for this**

"Ahhh, it feels so good to be back in Courmarine City." said Ash as the group entered the city

After the group walked around for a bit after leaving their bags at a room in the pokemon center, Bonnie saw something on a billboard that caught her eye.

"Ash look at this." the young Bonnie said as she showed him a billboard with notices. There was a flyer for a carnival taking place in town.

"A carnival huh?" pondered Ash

"Can we go please?" asked Bonnie with puppy dog eyes

"But my gym battle with your brother." Ash started to state

"Ash, it's okay i can wait for another day, after all it's only for today." Clemont said.

"But" ash tried to counter

Serena was watching the scene unfold until she noticed something on the flyer that caught her attention.

"Ash, can i see that flyer for a moment?" asked Serena

"Sure here you go." he said as he handed it to her.

Serena looked at the flyer, there were pictures of various pokemon from chespin to snorlax, but as she looked at the bottom of the flyer she saw a fortune teller would be there and thought somehow it would help her make sense of the yveltal version of her she saw in her dream.

"Ash can we go please?" asked Serena

"But Serena" he started to say

"Ash come on please, both you and Clemont have been training really hard for this don't you think you deserve a break?" she pleaded

Ash looked at the honey blonde hair coloured girl.

"_She's right, after all it's not like we're in a rush and if there's a Ferris wheel i could ... Wait what am i thinking, shes my friend and we've only been together for a while now since reuniting but still she did help me win my badge from Viola and i never really thanked her for that, but would that mean I'm... Bah forget it we're going."_

After a minute for thinking about it, he decided on what to do

"Okay let's go."

The others jumped in joy as they headed for the carnival.

1 hour later

The group reaches the carnival, Clemont ran after Bonnie for the usual gag of asking every girl there to marry Clemont. To which he said he would join Ash and Serena later after getting Bonnie and letting her going the various attractions. This left the two of them alone. Serena had thought to make small talk with him seeing as they were alone for the moment.

"So Ash, can i ask you something?"

"Of Course, except for asking me why my mother keeps mentioning my underwear" he said jokingly. In which return he got a light playful punch on his arm.

"No silly, i mean when you started your journey, How'd you get pikachu."

"Oh, well that is a long and funny story."

"Well, we got time Clemont won't be finished with Bonnie for a while."

"OK, but pikachu has to help too."

"Deal" she agreed

"OK, so when i was 10, i had slept in for getting my starter because i stayed up the previous night and i had broken my alarm clock. So the next morning i ran to professor oak's lab just in time for Gary to rub it in my face and leave on his journey, so i went inside in the lab to choose my starter. The three starters bulbasaur, squirtle (which was taken by Gary at the time and i wouldn't know till later) and charmander. they were gone. I was sad but then professor oak told me:

"W_ell there is one left but" Oak started to state_

"_Professor I'll take it" Ash exclaimed with determination_

"_Okay" Oak said Hesitantly_

_A pokeball with a lighting bolt appeared from the middle of the machine_

"_I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one" oak explained_

_A yellow light enveloped the room as the pokemon materialized._

_It blinked and said "pikachu."_

"So after that, pikachu and me left on our journey and here we are." He said as he finished

Pika pika pi pi pika pikachu (your leaving out the fact i thunder bolted you about a gazillion times over the years)

Ash sweat-dropped when he told Serena about how many times over the years hes been thunder-bolted by pikachu. To which Serena laughed

"Wow, what a story, but I'm still wondering what's Gary doing now?" Serena asked curiously

"Gary's in the Sinnoh region doing research like Professor Oak."

"Wow, i hope i get to see him again soon" she said

"Me too" he said

Ash was about to ask Serena what happened since summer camp when he saw a pokemon battle tournament

"Hey Serena, I'm going to go watch this tournament, do you want to join me?" Ash asked as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"i would but i want to explore a little" she replied

"OK, ill catch up with you later" he said as he and pikachu ran off

"_Now's my chance to find out what that dream yveltal me warned me about" she thought_

Serena made her way to the psychic, where she waited to get answers.

A man appeared in his late teen years to early twenties, he had green eyes and long brown hair which was tied into a ponytail at the back while wearing a fortune teller outfit.

"I am the great psychic Thomas, how can i help a beautiful lady such as your self?" the man named Thomas asked her.

Serena blushed as she answered

"My name is Serena and i was hoping you could look into my future."

"That i can do, please take a seat." Thomas said as he led her to the consultation room."

Serena did as he was told as Thomas wasted no time in telling her future.

"Mhmm, mmm" he said as he focused

"Is something wrong?" asked Serena

"Not at the moment, just taking a lot longer than to connect to the spirits but no worries" said Thomas

After a few minutes, Thomas was ready to answer Serena's question

"Okay Serena, what would you like to know?"

"OK, before i ask the real question i need to answer to something" she said hesitantly

"No problem, what is it?" asked Thomas

"There's a boy named Ash that I'm in love with, what i want to know is if me and him have a future together"

"Let us see" said Thomas

After a few seconds, Thomas had an answer for her

"Regarding your future with this Ash fellow, you two will go trials and tribulations, but you will be with him." said Thomas

Serena wanted to jump for joy but she remembered she had to make sense of her dream.

"Now what is the other thing you wanted to ask me?" asked Thomas

"Lately I've been having this one dream where I'm walking down a cave and i see me at various ages in my life, but when i get to the exit there's this me that looks like I've been merged with the pokemon of destruction yveltal, what can it mean?" Serena asked with a look of despair on her face.

"I see, let us see what the spirits have to say about this." Thomas said as he gazed back into his crystal ball

"Oh my, oh my" said Thomas

"what is it?" asked Serena

"Serena, tell me have you come face to face with yveltal before?"

"Yes, when i met Diancie, why?" she asked

"Serena, did it attack you?"

"Yes, he left a scar on my back but it healed."

"Serena, I'm afraid to tell you this but in 12 days he will come again through you"

"But how Xerenas sent him away" she exclaimed

"When he attacked you he left a bit of his DNA in you, all calculated on his part I believe."

"How do i stop it from taking me over?" she asked

"Calm mind remember it's the pokemon of destruction, it prays on the life energy including negative energy of a person" Thomas said.

"I see, thank you for this Thomas" she said as she got up to leave

"Your welcome now enjoy the rest of the carnival"

Serena nodded and left, as she went to find ash

Thomas was about to head into his kitchen when his ball reacted again

"What's this?" he looked as he gazed into the ball

What he saw was an image of Ash hold Serena in his arms covered in scars, after her transformation back to normal with a stone that was red and black to next to her

"Could this stone be yveltal's fabled mega stone? If so does this mean this boy be the key to stopping yvetal's plan?, i must go do research and make preparations _for him _ to follow them." he said to himself as he hurried to get his research done and find the one person who was related to him who knew ash from his travels and could watch over Serena and Ash before the situation gets out of hand.

Meanwhile back with Ash...

"Ash!" yelled Serena, Ash turned around to see her

"There you are, how was the tournament?"

"So amazing, a guy with a Galceon Won the whole thing"

"That's amazing, have you seen Clemont and Bonnie?" she asked

"Yup, they went back to the pokemon centre, bonnie looked like she was going to drop at any minute from tiredness"

"Pika pika (she had 2 minutes tops left)"

Serena and Ash laughed at pikachu's comment

The trio of Serena, Ash and Pikachu were about to leave when Ash remembered the Ferris wheel

"_now or never" _he thought to himself.

"Hey Serena,do you.. wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

Serena was in shock, the boy she loved had asked her on a slow ride.

"_I can't believe this is happening, he asked me on the attraction of love, EEPPPH"_

She blushed and agreed to go.

A couple of minutes later, they were on the Ferris Wheel pikachu somehow fell asleep.

"It's so pretty up here, you can see the whole city" Serena said with amazement

"It is" said Ash

Serena started to shiver and Ash noticed

"Hey Serena, are you getting cold?"

"A bit"

"Here"

Ash took off his blue shirt and put on Serena so she would stop shivering, the two trainers looked at each other faces for a moment, then the two trainers eyes met and their faces came towards each other when suddenly it was their turn to get out of the Ferris wheel. The pair and pikachu who was awake made their way back to the pokemon centre to rest for the night before heading out.

In Serena and Bonnie's room

Serena was still awake, she was having trouble processing what Thomas had told her

"_In 12 days yveltal will rise again through you"_

Fenniken was sleeping outside it's pokeball and took a look at Serena who looked like she had just lost Ash to someone else.

"_Note to self ask Serena what's wrong in the morning_" The fox pokemon said to itself as it went back to sleep with Serena joining soon after.

In Ash's and Clemont's room

Ash was still awake after returning to the pokemon centre for the night. He was thinking about what almost happened to him and Serena on the Ferris Wheel.

"Pika pi?" (what's wrong?)

"It's about what happened tonight"

"pikaa pika pi pi pika pikachu" (oh you mean when you and Serena almost kissed?) the electric type smirked

"How'd you know?"

"pika pika pi" (i woke up when you took off your shirt)

"oh, but she was cold and it felt like the right to do and she looked so nice with moonlight bouncing off her skin"

"pika pi" (your falling for her)

" I'm not, i mean i don't know"

"pi pika pi pika pika pi pikachu" (Ash, she cares for you as in more than a friend)

"Really?"

"pi" (yes)

"how do you know?"

"pika pika pi pi pikachu" (fenniken told us other pokemon)

"oh, but I'm still not sure"

"Pika pika pika pikachu pi pi" (Ash, if you want to see it, win the battle against Clemont)

"Okay, thanks buddy we better sleep it's late"

"pika" (agreed)

The two went to sleep with Ash pondering the electric type words.

"_Maybe pikachu's right, maybe I do love her more than pokemon. She waited all these years to give me back my handkerchief. And somehow with all the girls I've travelled with she's the only one who gives me these feelings. I better call HIM tomorrow to make sense of this."_

And with that Ash fell into a deep sleep until the next morning.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- so what'd you think? This was a long chapter almost 3000 words XD Who do you think Ash and Thomas were referring to. I will tell you they're two separate people, Also how do you feel with the scene on the Ferris wheel too fluffy, too vague? And what would you like to see happen next (aside from Serena become yveltal)Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

Rate and review :)


	4. Chapter 3

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 3 so you're probably wondering who's showing up to this story and chapter Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Nyssa Al Ghul. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job really but um i think this week I'd rather be with Caity Lotz

Clemont:It's because she's the canary isn't it?. Do I get show you my invention this time? It actually works

Oliverqueen01: Let me see about that ahhhhhhhhh na. I'm telling korrina your secret.

Clemont: what?! NO! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: Good. Now onwards to the story.

Side note: italics mean inner thought/ flashbacking the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

**Authors note: this chapter and the next will be a 2 parter because if i do it all in one chapter it'll be rushed and your guys don't deserve that.**

Chapter 3: day 12 (day) : Old friends and revelations Part 1

_Pokemon center 9 am, everyone minus ash is still asleep. Ash is making a call to someone who could understand how he's feeling towards Serena. (provided he was up yet)_

"I _really hope he picks up"_ the black haired boy thought to himself.

Meanwhile in pallet town in the Kanto region...

_Gary oak. Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. Pokemon trainer turned researcher and friend of Ash Ketchum had a day off from his work to spend with his girlfriend Leaf. It had only been a year since Gary came back to Kanto and reunited with Leaf who played hard to get at first since they met at summer camp and due to the fact Gary couldn't remember her at first when he did they went out on a date which lead to spending more time with each other and she eventually fell in love with him and moved in together in a small house in pallet town. They were in bed when Gary's phone went off._

_Gary's phone ringing to Break the walls down by Chris Jericho_

"_One, Break the wall down (Break down the walls) For those about to rock and what ya want"_

"Gary." said Leaf as she tugged at him

"mhn" said Gary

"Gary your phone is ringing."

"Answer it and ask them why they're calling at this hour, don't they know i don't get up at 10 on my days off." said Gary as he put the pillow over him.

"Your lucky your so handsome" teased Leaf as she picked up the phone

"Hello, whoever this is Gary says call back in a hour."

"Tell him to get up now, i have a question only he can answer."

"Oh really, why can't i do it?" asked Leaf

"I don't even know who this is" said Ash

Leaf dropped on the floor, the stories Gary had told her are true Ash is as dense as they come

"Ash, it's me Leaf."

"Oh OHHH, Leaf, sorry heh it's been a while"

"Your forgiven this time ketchum, so what do you need with my boyfriend?" she teased

"Guy stuff"

"OK hold on" said Leaf

"Gary wake up, it's Ash he said he wants to talk to you about guy stuff." Leaf told Gary

"What kind of guy stuff?" asked Gary

"I think it's about a girl, I could tell in his voice."

"Fine give me the phone." Gary said as he looked for a shirt to wear

1 minute later...

"Hey Ash, what's up? You don't normally call me like this unless it was something serious like finding out something like if the universe was in danger again or if gramps and your mom are up to something" said Gary

"Ya, i know but there's something i wanted to ask you about." said Ash

"Go ahead, the great Gary Oak is at your service."

"Great Gary ya OK, but seriously i think I'm falling for someone and we both know her."

"What happened gramps told me your in the Kalos region now?" asked Gary

"Yup I am, well me and a girl were on a Ferris wheel and we almost kissed"

"Who's the girl? Is it misty? It's about time man, i mean why else would she put up with you for 2 regions" teased the brown haired boy

"No, not Misty, she's with Tracy remember?"

"Oh, then is it may?"

"Nope not may either, shes with Drew from what i hear"

"Dawn?"

"No, she's with Kenny or Barry somewhere"

"Ash, if you tell me it's iris, I'm going to laugh"

"Negative, she's with Cilian."

"Then who?" asked Gary

"Gary, it's no one I've travelled with before, more like I'm travelling with her now."

"Oh, so explain to me how me and you both know her" Gary said confused

"Remember when we were kids and we went to professor oak's camp that one summer and there was that honey blonde girl there with a straw hat who I rescued from the forest after my poliwag went missing and brought her back to to camp at which point you teased me about it." explained Ash

Gary thought about it for a minute before realization hit his face.

"OH MY ARECUS, you mean what was her name now? Was it something like Serena or something?"

"Yes Gary, Serena, I reunited with her back when I had my first gym battle here in Kalos."

"Oh my arecus, I can't believe it, your in love with a girl and out of all them that we know, it has to be the one in the region furthest from us."

"I didn't say i was Gary, i said i think."

"Ash, tell me something how does she act around you?"

"Not like any girl I've travelled with before"

"What do you mean?"

"All the girls I've travelled with had a goal in mind misty wanted to be a water pokemon master, may and dawn had contests and iris wanted to be a dragon master, but with Serena she doesn't know what to do yet, i mean shes tried a few things but the only thing I've seen her come close to enjoying is those pokevison videos"

"I see, so let me ask you this then, how do you feel about her?"

"Gary, why wouldn't you ask about how she feels about me?"

"Because sir denseness, _I already know the answer to that._"

"Explain"

"When you rescued her from the forest that day, you don't think she fell for you."

"Gary, that was 11 years ago how could you poss-"

"I'm not finished yet, Ash, now where was I right, the next day when gramps teamed us up to find the thunder stone in the forest to evolve eevee into joleton I noticed the look on her face when Leaf was on our team instead of her. And then the time I pulled you away when I told you gramps needed to talk to us, after he was done with me i went to her and asked her about you and she spilled the beans. Shes been in love with you since then."

Realization hit ash's face

"OH MY MEW, How have I not notice this before all the signs back then up to now."

"Let's see your only after becoming a pokemon master and every girl who liked you you basically friend zoned might have something to do with it"

**Authors note : That's right Gary went there lol**

"But Gary, this still doesn't answer my question, if what you said is true about her loving me since then, how do I know she's the one for me?"

"I was getting to that. Now close your eyes and remember the time you pulled her up into your arms, how did it feel?"

Ash thought about it for a second...

"Somehow it felt right, like i had become a pokemon master and she was the one filling a missing piece of me"

"Okay, dense one and what about now after reuniting with her?"

"At first i couldn't remember her because she looked so beautiful and grown up, but once I remembered who she was the feeling came back to me."

"So basically the same way leaf and I are."

Leaf playfully hit Gary with a pillow when he made his observation to Ash

"Ya, wait are you and leaf-?"

"Yup, since last year after you left for Kalos I came back and we reunited and lead to today"

"Congrats"

"Thank you but Ash tell me now after everything we've discussed, are you Ash Ketchum in love with Serena, whos loved you since childhood?"

Ash took a moment to decide and then answered Gary

"Yes, I Ash Ketchum am in love with Serena"

"That's all i needed to hear, she's the one Ash tell her."

"OK, but after my gym battle. I cant get distracted but ill use it as motivation to win."

"What badge number?"

"5"

"Already damn man you work fast"

"You know me, work hard and never give up till it's over"

"Yup, the only one in pallet i know who is like that"

"Gary" said Leaf

"Well Ash, as much as I would like to stay here and chat leaf needs my undivided attention so i have to go."

"But your in Kanto, don't you spend everyday with her?" densely asked Ash

"I heard that ketchum and you'll understand soon enough" teased Leaf

" I hope so"

"Ash just remember, whatever happens I'll be here for you"

"Thanks Gary"

"Always well smell ya later" Gary said as he hung up his phone.

"Hey Gary, do you think he'll do it?" asked Leaf

"If i know him, he'll do it with denseness and then admit it, now where were we before he called?" teased Gary as he grab leaf playfully and went about his day

Back to ash...

It was now 9:30 am. Ash had headed back to his room to find a note from Clemont:

_Ash,_

_Looks like you got up early to do training or something but anyway pikachu's with me, serena and bonnie waiting for you to finish up and join in the restaurant in the pokemon center hurry up and join us or all the food will be devoured by chespin again._

_Clemont_

Ash laughed at the last part of the note and hurried to meet his friends

5 minutes later

Ash arrived at the restaurant to meet up with everyone

"Hey everyone" he said as he arrived

"Where'd you go this morning? I figured you went for training." said Clemont

"Nope, no training today" Ash said

everyone jumped out of their seat.

"No training?!" exclaimed Clemont

"Ya, I was on the phone with my friend" said Ash

"A girlfriend?" asked Bonnie with a smirk on her face

Serena had a look of anticipation on her face as she awaited ash's answer

"No, I was talking to Gary oak." said Ash

Serena breathed a sigh of relief

"Awe, I thought it was a girl" said Bonnie as everyone laughed

"Well shall we get going?" teased Serena

"Going? Can I at least first?" asked Ash

"Fine but you only have 5 minutes to eat" teased Serena again

"Ah but no fair i cant eat that much in so little" cried Ash

everyone laughed as Ash tried chomping down food

Meanwhile...

Thomas was in his home in Courmarine city finishing up his research

"Finally all the preparations are done all that is left now is to contact _him."_

Thomas picked up his phone and went to call someone.

In a forest somewhere...

_A phone playing the batman theme by Danny elfman rings, it is immediately picked up by a boy. He looks at the caller id and answers the phone_

"Thomas, it's been a while" said the boy

"Well, it's hard to keep track of you, your like a shadow there one minute gone the next."

"That i am, so what's up something tells me your calling me about something other than catching up"

"I am, in 11 days the legendary pokemon of destruction yveltal will rise again through a vessel"

"That's horrible, i thought it went away by the life giving pokemon Xerenas"

"It did, but not before it left its DNA into someone who I told their fortune the other day."

"What could it be planning?"

"I don't know, but i need your help because its vessel is travelling with your friend Ash."

The boy on the phone paused for a moment

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now tell me are you going to help him or not?"

"Yes, tell me what i have to do"

"The only thing that will stop yveltal is its fabled mega stone"

"But how, i thought that would make it more strong"

"This mega stone is different, yes it still makes him evolve but it makes him weaker and this could possibly pull him out of the vessel."

"I see and where is it?"

"In the Kalos region along route 13"

"Got it, I'll head out soon"

"Thank you, you know i don't like bothering you since you want to be alone."

"Thomas, its fine it concerns the world, for which i am happy to help out, now I got to go take care."

"You too, _N"_ as he hung up knowing that he would take care of the rest

"_I hope for arcerus's sake he finds it or we will all be doomed."_

Back to Ash and co...

Everyone was amazed with how much food Ash gulped down in 5 minutes, Clemont thought he was a robot for doing it , Bonnie thought Ash was inhuman and Serena just fainted by the time ash had his 5th piece of bacon. Eventually they made it out of the pokemon center.

The group was making their way to route 13 when day turned to night and they decided to stop in a forest.

Everyone was enjoying themselves until a twig snapped."

"What was that?" asked bonnie

"I don't know, but be ready" said Ash

The sound got closer, everyone was tense including the pokemon who were protecting each other pikachu and Froakie were in front ready for what was about to happen. Ash and Clemont had a pokeball in hand just in case it was a wild pokemon. Serena was behind ash worried and bonnie was holding on to Clemont's leg.

The sound of the footsteps that snapped the twig were getting close until a shadow stepped out of the darkness

"Long time no see _Ash."_

Ash instantly recognized the voice.

"N?"

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Gary and N appeared. ya Gary was by phone but maybe he'll show up in person later and yes i went with the belief that leaf and him are a thing. N is Thomas's cousin, so for the foreseeable future he will be with the group. What'd you think about the phone calls with Ash and Gary and N and Thomas Needed more? Needed less? And don't worry Next chapter will start the beginning of Serena's transformation into yveltal and one person aside from N or fenniken. And what would you like to see happen next. Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

Rate and review :)


End file.
